The prior electronic cigarette includes an atomization assembly and a battery assembly. One end of the atomization assembly is used as a smoking end for the user to smoke. The cotton used for storing tobacco oil is contained in the atomization assembly that is coaxially arranged with the battery assembly, thus a configuration that the cotton and the battery assembly are serially arranged in a top and bottom way is formed. Firstly, the above top and bottom connecting way between the oil storage and the battery assembly makes the body of the electronic cigarette so long that it is inconvenient to be taken along. The tobacco oil is easy to permeate the battery assembly under gravity or capillarity, hence leading to short circuit of the battery assembly. Secondly, in the prior electronic cigarette, the smoke passageway for discharging the smoke runs through the cotton, which is easy to cause the tobacco oil to permeate the smoke passageway hence leading to oil leakage, and the heat of the smoke to be absorbed by the tobacco oil of the cotton hence leading to condensation of the smoke. Thus, the circumstance that the user sucks the tobacco oil happens. Thirdly, since the cotton is contained in the atomization assembly, the tobacco oil is injected into the atomization assembly via refueling equipment when refueling the tobacco oil. Therefore, the tobacco oil is easy to be injected into the smoke passageway if the electronic cigarette is over refueled or oscillated, thus leading to a heating wire in the atomization assembly being submerged by the tobacco oil hence being unable to atomize the tobacco oil and leading to the tobacco oil being sucked by the user. Meanwhile, since the cotton is contained in the atomization assembly, the tobacco oil absorbed by the cotton is easily pulled into the smoke passageway under the clamping force of mouth when the user smokes, thus the user is easy to suck the tobacco oil. Fourthly, in the prior art, the atomization assembly is usually electrically connected to the electronic cigarette via an electrical wire. The conducting effect is unstable and inconvenient for assembling and replacing the atomization assembly.